Ozotto (Dragon Ball Series)
Ozotto (魔人オゾット, Majin Ozotto) is a Demon that appears in the Sega System 32 arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. in 1994. His nickname is the "Super Monster". Overview Appearance Ozotto appears as a tall horned demon with three red eyes. His body is a variety of colors: his skin being pink, his hips, chest, and shoulders being black, his scale-esque areas being blue, and his armored areas being dark pink. Both forms of Ozotto were designed by Akira Toriyama. Notably, Ozotto bears quite a large resemblance to one of Cell's original designs, suggesting that he was based on Cell. He also displays elements similar to Frieza in his second form. Details Ozotto appears as the final boss who is fought twice after a series of six battles: first in the form of the player character and then in his true form (though he will continue to shift between characters throughout the fight). After he is defeated, each Z Fighter will get their own ending after making a wish from the Dragon Balls. Ozotto has not appeared in any manga, anime or video game in the Dragon Ball universe and is exclusive to this arcade game only. However, the character was mentioned on the cover of one chapter of the manga, as an advertisement for the arcade game. Ozotto was also meant to appear in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, but was not implemented due to schedule constraints. Biography At some point in the nine days before the Cell Games, Ozotto comes to Earth in order to fight the strongest warriors on the planet. The Z Fighters sense his presence and fight him: first above the ocean where he takes the form of the strongest among them, and then on the Green Planet, eventually defeating him. Transformations It was revealed in the Dragon Ball 30th Anniversary “Super History Book” that Ozotto possesses a transformation. In his transformed state he was much more rotund, possessed an eye on his stomach, and four hands instead of two. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – Ozotto can fly using ki. * Energy Barrier – Like any other character in the game, Ozotto can create a black energy shield to stop attacks as a defensive technique. * Multicolored Energy Blast – A large multicolored ki blast. Ozotto charges the energy for it in his tail before spinning around and throwing it. * Tail Attack – Ozotto can attack his opponent with his long and powerful tail. * Transformation – Ozotto is capable of transforming into a second form. * Shapeshifting annd Mimicry – A technique where Ozotto transforms into any character and gains their powers. He uses this to transform into the Z Fighters in the game. ** Energy Ball – A charged ki orb used when in the form of certain characters. ** Kamehameha – Used in the form of Goku or Gohan. ** Blast Fist – Used in the form of Goku. ** Spirit Bomb – Used in the form of Goku. ** Masenko – Used in the form of Gohan. ** Final Flash – Used in the form of Vegeta. ** Future Trunks' sword – Used in the form of Future Trunks. ** Buster Cannon – Used in the form of Future Trunks. ** Burning Attack – Used in the form of Future Trunks. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains